Love, Bitch
by Aryam Buu
Summary: Si te enamoras pierdes libertad, hay sentido de pertenencia y la vida se reduce a vivir de diabetes por exceso de azúcar. Sinceramente, a Katsuki Bakugou no le importaba esa mierda –según sus palabras–, no, si consistía en convertirse en alguien que no desea ni es. Izuku x Katsuki x Eijiro


Parejas: Katsuki x Izuku x Eijiro

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador de la serie M.H.A.

 **Love, bitch.**

Si te enamoras pierdes libertad, hay sentido de pertenencia y la vida se reduce a vivir de diabetes por exceso de azúcar.

Sinceramente, a Katsuki Bakugou no le importaba esa _mierda_ –según sus palabras–, no, si consistía en convertirse en alguien que no desea ni es. Resguardando su propio corazón en un bunker repletos de minas, lejos de la cursilería barata, el dulzor contaminante que se apreciaba en una fecha en específico y vivir mejor la vida a su estilo. No es que no desee enamorarse, sabe que por muy héroe número uno que trabaja en ser, el _puto enano con pañal_ le iría a cagar la vida –dícese: cupido. – y es que ha corrido con suerte hasta la fecha.

 _"_ _¿No será que eres gay o asexual?"_

Las ganas de matar a Mina no faltaron, pero era una chica escrupulosa y sabía que hacer tal cosa en clases, solo le daría la razón. Desahogando su humor con Kaminari, lograba que continuase con su vida en "paz".

 _"_ _Perras…"_ pensó sobre el género femenino, preguntándose _qué mierda tenían en la cabeza para andar pensando idioteces._ La mayoría de los hombres no pensaban en el amor, ni en las chicas del mismo modo que ellas con ellos. No. En el peor de los casos si un chico tenía interés en una mujer a su edad, era al modo de aquel _adefesio cabeza de uvas_ que es Mineta y no era el mejor ejemplo.

Por otro lado, él no tenía por ahora el interés por el sexo opuesto, igual o el de nadie. Su vida se trataba de él soportando a _estúpidos personajes secundarios,_ solo de él.

Bueno, de él y el puto Deku, que en vez de ir a una preparatoria normal, ser normal y respirar como un puto personaje de relleno normal por la vida, quería sobrepasarlo como héroe.

¿Es que qué había hecho mal en la vida para que alguien haya arriba le gustara _joderlo_?

No piensa en el pasado, él es alguien que siempre mira adelante y lo que pasó, pasó, no se acuerda. Tal vez un poco, pero ha madurado y lo primordial es que es menos maldito que antes, soporta de mejor forma estar rodeado de los tres chiflados que tiene por amigos –Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero –, los raritos amigos de Deku o algunos compañeros que no recuerda el nombre, como el detestable mitad-mitad.

Volviendo al punto, después de sentir que U.A. le había lavado el cerebro, pasar al tema del amor. No, no entendía ni una mierda y eso que es un genio. Lo único claro, es que Mina le picaba tanto los huevos que Denki viviría con cara de retardado, ya que no solo soltaba bromas entre el grupo sobre su masculinidad, sino que había dicho que Kirishima y él hacían linda pareja. El pobre idiota se le fue el alma al oírla, especialmente de ella, porque dañaba su masculinidad también y quizás porque le gustaba ella. La de ojos de mapaches era estúpida o se hacía, era cosa de ella. Algo parecido también pasaba entre Denki y la rarita de la música; de los demás ignoraba, ya que no interactuaba mucho y ni quería hacerlo.

Y, pues, así continuó su vida hasta graduarse de U. A., empezando a trabajar en algunas agencias de héroes y durando máximo tres meses en su país al ser su personalidad un conflicto para ellos.

 _Mamonadas y una mierda, qué los jodieran por ineptas nenas de su puta madre._ Él es el mejor y había salido con honores.

Por lo menos fue aceptado en una agencia en Alemania y su personalidad no fue un problema, solo el adaptarse al idioma, cosa que manejó unos meses por el gusto del acento marcado y tosco. Era como si todos insultaran mientras bebían cerveza y en verdad te preguntaban "¿cómo estás?". Hermoso, maravilloso.

No había quejas, aún si aguantó inútiles agencias en Japón para llegar hasta ahí. Cuando tuviera suficiente dinero, tendría su propia agencia y _patearía_ las de su país. Já. Nadie rechazaba a Bakugou Katsuki.

…

Camino entre medio de la gente con una chaqueta sencilla de cuero, lentes oscuros y gorra blanca, la cual hacía juego con la otra parte de su ropa. Avanzaba cerca de un grupo de personas con letreros ridículos, las que miró de reojo los nombres anotados y bufar por lo estúpidos que se miraban, resignado, esperó ahí con ellos –bien pegado a un pilar, como quién no es parte de ese _espectáculo de mierda_ –. Algunos saludaban animados a los que llegaban con maletas, otros sin mucha ceremonia, intuyendo que a quién esperaba no sería como lo último.

– ¡Kaachan!

Un pequeño movimiento dio al oír tras su oído, preguntándose en qué momento pensaba demasiado para caer sorprendido ante el idiota que le sonreía al lado y no darse cuenta de su llegada, aunque no evitó darle un coscorrón en la cabeza antes de sonreír del mismo modo por verlo.

– ¡Eso duele, Kaachan! –Se frota la cabeza con una mano, a saber que dramatiza y que ese golpe no es nada para él.

– Te pasa por Deku y llegar atrasado.

Ambos compartieron risas, se analizaron unos segundos, suponiendo Katsuki que luego de mucho no verse el idiota lo había extrañado. Se percató que Deku no traía más que su mochila amarilla de mal gusto en la espalda y que podían ir directo a su carro. Midoriya no perdió tiempo de parlotear cerca de él, ya sin la duda de jóvenes de si era prudente acercarse o no, admitiendo para sus adentros que le gustaba ese Deku adulto que dejó de tener miedo y ser más efusivo, aunque su _puta boca_ no paraba nunca hasta sacarlo de sus casillas. Había cosas que no cambiaba como las pecas de este, el que siguieran siendo rivales o el hecho que su temperamento era todo un caso, pero… existían otras que se dieron con el tiempo, la madurez y tal vez las hormonas, porque no dudó aprovechar los baños del aeropuerto para acorralar al otro en un cubículo del baño, tirar su mochila cerca del inodoro, sentarlo y desabrochar los propios pantalones para lo que venía, sin entender por qué a esas alturas de la vida Deku seguía sonrojándose como colegiala, tomarle el miembro con cierto pudor para después darle una mamada como una _puta experta_.

¿Qué hay de malo darle un pene en bienvenida? Era el suyo, además, no cualquier cosa.

– Estoy cansado, no pensé que el viaje de Estados Unidos a Alemania fuese tan largo el trayecto.

Ante el silencio del carro, ya que Katsuki no era de iniciar conversaciones, Izuku empezó a hablar por su parte y por él, sonriendo en momentos. Admitiendo sin vergüenza alguna que sí, había extrañado al inepto, las sesiones de sexo que empezaron sin querer en un entrenamiento unos meses antes de la graduación y a saber que iba pisando camino pantanoso al no detenerse.

No es que le interesara sentimentalmente la relación extraña que se formó, había sido solo sexo y ya, donde ninguno se detenía. Además, dudaba considerarlo amor o toda esa cursilería, porque no la tenían, no eran como una especie de pareja como lo fueron sus padres o la mayoría de la _mierda de la civilización_ , nada de eso.

¿Cómo considerarlo entonces?

Él la verdad no lo pensó. No había apego, ni dependencia, ni cursilería de mierda, ni falta de libertad; todo lo contrario.

¿Amigos con derecho?

Hm, dudaba, porque por muy lejos que estaban el uno del otro y solo lograran comunicarse por Skype, tener sexo por vídeo llamadas; los dos tenían claro que se les había escapado un "te amo", sea estando borrachos o no, les era raro intentar tener sexo al menos con otros y al único que le habían permitido meterse fue…

– ¿Y cómo está Eiji-chan? Me extraña que no me haya ido a buscar contigo. – dijo con falso reproche, trayéndolo a la realidad y dejar los pensamientos un rato, recordando a su amigo pelirrojo.

Mosquea los labios, divertido. – Con informes hasta por las nubes. Ese cabeza de pelos de mierda aún le cuesta acoplarse al idioma.

Una risa queda escapó de los labios de Izuku, imaginando a Red Riot intentando huir del papeleo sin mucho éxito con cara de sufrimiento.

Katsuki por su lado, recordó a Mina haciéndole preguntas vergonzosas, las cuales a su ver tenía respuesta actualmente.

Primero: Es bisexual, le gusta el cuerpo femenino, pero no su puta cabeza indecisa que le crispa los huevos y no es a base de sexo. Es bi porque le gusta la sensación de éxtasis al someter hombres a cuatro patas y gimiendo como perras. Segundo: No sabe ni una mierda de amor, pero tiene un leve presentimiento que va dirigido a Deku a pesar de lo que fueron. Tercero: Kirishima no será su pareja, pero sigue siendo su amigo y les gusta tener sexo entre ellos cuando hay días libre o tienen ganas. Cuarto: Le gusta monopolizar a dos que tener solo uno. Quinto: Definitivamente no es asexual.

Su vida no es un romance de novela, es algo mucho mejor. No hay dramas, confusiones ni miedos, ni tiene que andar pendiente o estén así con él, nada de eso. Es como una libertad que le gusta, ya que tanto Deku como Kirishima lo conocen _bastante_ bien para saber lo que quiere y lo que no.

– Hey, Deku.

– ¿Sí, Kaachan?

Los dos llegan frente a un edificio, cual fachada es tosca, fría, una fortaleza que le parece a Izuku muy al estilo de Bakugou.

– I love you, bitch.

– Me too, bitch.

El rubio cenizo voltea al oírle tal respuesta, sacando una risa al pecoso que no duda en meterse antes a su casa sin invitación previa, una vez la puerta se abre. Katsuki solo puede suponer qué: América le hizo bien al inútil o a aprendido sus mañas por más separados que han estado por el trabajo.

Quién sabe.

¿Del amor? Nadie.

Extra…

– ¡Claro, llegó y me encuentro sin cama!

Habla animado y entusiasmado Kirishima, fingiendo regaño en su voz para molestar a Katsuki un poco esa mañana, en tanto Izuku apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, aún muy adormilado y sin ánimos de desayunar. El rubio solo gruño en respuesta, tomando asiento junto a esos dos y evitar que le escupiera Eijiro gotas de la leche con cereal que se había servido.

– Cállate, el puto sillón no es tan malo. –Gruñe, bebiendo de su café.

– Deberías dejar de cerrar tu cuarto con llave, mejor, bro. – Sonríe, acomodando a Izuku sobre su regazo, el cual no dudó en acurrucarse sumisamente. – Pobre, debiste esperar a que recuperara el sueño y luego hacer las tareas, que seguro tuvo viaje pesado. –Risilla.

– Kaachan es malo Eijichan… – murmura bajito, pero claro el peliverde y hacer actuar a Kirishima como madre sobreprotectora. Había echado de menos a Izuku con ellos.

– Pobrecito mi bebé.

– ¡AGGGHH VAYANSE A LA MIERDA! ¡MARICONES HIJOS DE PUTA!

FIN.

 **Nota:**

Es la primera vez que escribo de esta serie manga-anime y no pude evitar sentir cariño por los personajes, especialmente el **Katsudeku** por muchos motivos. No sé, adoro las parejas caóticas o muy opuestas de personalidad, son geniales.

En mi opinión por mucho que muchos vean demasiado masoquista el tipo de pareja, no puedo evitar apreciar la madurez de los personajes y cómo ellos se aceptan por lo que son, como también al otro a su modo. No viven eternamente los catorce (tiempo del abuso).

Adoro a **Kirishima** , es adorablemente masculino, pero lo siento un alma muy libre para atarlo a una pareja y mejor tener amistades. Acá " _felices los 3_ " jajaja.

He leído de TodoDekuKatsu o algo así, pero no me emociona. Es más, me gusta más a Todoroki con Isana, simplemente porque (cuidado, momento cursi) _es el respiro perfecto para encender el lado dormido del príncipe._

Yeah, yeah jajaja.

En fin, eso. No detalle el lemon porque sentía que me iba de contexto (más de lo que ya parecía). Si un día se me ocurre un oneshort con motivos para poner algo de "sexo", lo haré.

¡Se cuidan, leo a varios por aquí y los estaré vigilando!

Muac~ 3


End file.
